Rainy Day Uno
by BloodyHigurashi
Summary: Name  gets invited over to America's house for the day, but then the power goes out. They decided to play a simple game of Uno. Pairing is America x Reader.


[Name] was on her way to her best friend Alfred's house. He had called her over to show her some kind of "awesome" new game that Kiku* had given him to play. She wasn't as excited as he was to see it, but since it was an opportunity to spend some time with him, she couldn't say no; despite her hatred for walking in the rain.

As [Name] approached the house of the fun-loving American, she lost her footing and fell backwards. Falling, she closed her eyes and let out a yelp of shock, unable to regain her footing in time. Expecting the touch of the wet stones beneath her, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist; holding her up until she secured her footing.

"Nice of you to "drop" in, [name]." A familiar voice chuckled behind her. [Name] opened her eyes and jerked her head back to look at who had saved her.

"Alfred? Thanks for the save, but keep your stupid puns to yourself."

"But my puns are hilarious!"

"If you say so." She said, stepping away from her savior. "Let's hurry up and get inside. It's freezing and I don't like being out in the rain."

"Yeah, the rain really sucks. And I don't feel like catching a cold anytime soon." Alfred laughed, leading her towards the house.

–

A few hours had passed as [Name] sat beside Alfred in his living room, watching him play the new games that he told her about. She was extremely bored, but tried to make herself look interested for Alfred's sake. He didn't notice her expressions for his eyes were glued to the screen. As sounds of screams and blood splattering filled [Name]'s ears, she looked out the window; seeing that the rain had worsened throughout her time being there.

There was a loud boom from outside and the lights flickered before finally turning off, wrapping the room in darkness.

"Aww crap!" Alfred shouted, throwing his controller down, "I didn't get to save yet! That is so lame!"

"That's...Too bad." [Name] sighed, standing up. "But...There are more important matters at hand right now..."

"Right...Like the power going out."

"Yeah...Like that."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Alfred grumbled, folding his arms. "Since the power's out, the TV's aren't working so we can't watch any movies. We're basically stuck in the olden days now."

"Do you have any board games?" [Name] tilted her head, looking at the disgruntled blond. "We could play Scrabble or something."

"That game is for nerds! Who wants to spell out words for fun?"

"How about chess?"

"Chess? No thanks. That game is for old people like Britain."

"Checkers?..."

"Yet another game for old people."

"Alfred F. Jones! Don't be so damn difficult! Just help me think of some things we can do to pass time!" [Name] shouted in annoyance.

"Sorry!" Alfred laughed, scratching the back of his head. "You're just suggesting things that I've never had an interest for. How about we play a card game?"

"Good idea!" [Name]'s face brightened, "What kind of card game do you have in mind?"

"Ever heard of Uno?"

"Of course I have...It's a common game."

"Great! Then that'll save time explaining things!"

Alfred ran down the hallway to his gaming closet. Throwing the door open, the box for monopoly collided with his head, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Crap! I forgot I even had that game." Alfred groaned, rubbing his head. "Stupid thing...Stay where I put you!"

Kicking it aside, he began to dig through different assortments of games and comics. After stumbling through a pile of games on the floor, he grinned as he found the small box of cards that he was looking for.

"Got'cha!" He snatched it off the shelf, "Thought you could hide from me, huh? No one hides from the hero!"

Shoving everything in a disorganized pile back into the closet, he dashed down the hallway back into the living room.

"I got the game~!" He shouted, shoving it into [Name]'s face with the same grin on his face. "But...It's kinda dark in here, so we need some kind of light."

"Got any flashlights?"

"Yeah but...You know how much of a pain it would be to play the game AND hold the flashlight? Talk about a hassle!"

"Well, what else could we use then? Our cell phones aren't bright enough, and I don't want to waste my battery."

"Hmm...Well, I think Britain left some candles here last time he was over. He said something about "setting a mood", but I never really understood what it meant. BUT, we could use them."

"Candles would be perfect~! Go get them, Alfred. I'll get the cards shuffled and set to go." [Name] chimed, ignoring the part about "setting the mood". She knew what Britain had meant, but didn't want to think about it. Not at this age, anyway.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute! Don't cheat with the shuffling while I'm gone."

"I won't, I won't." She shooed him off with a wave of her hand before taking the cards out of the box and heading to the coffee table. Settling herself back onto the couch, [Name] began shuffling the cards.

Silently, Alfred began to walk towards the couch, with a sinister grin on his face. Holding back laughter, he set himself behind the couch, putting the candles he had found beside him. Creeping up the back of the couch, he softly put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in next to her ear.

"BOO!" Alfred shouted at the top of his lungs, followed by equally loud cackles. [Name] screamed and threw the cards everywhere, before glaring daggers at Alfred.

"Not funny!" She hissed, smacking his arm. "Look what you did! You made me make a giant mess, and it'll take forever to get them all back in order!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The blond snickered, "I'll help you pick them up, no prob."

"You better help pick up." [Name] muttered, standing up and bending down to start picking up cards off the floor. Alfred did the same, still snickering from what happened moments before.

An awkward silence filled the room as the two picked up the cards. The rain pounding on the windows was the only sound being made. As soon as Alfred had nearly all the cards picked up, he opened his mouth to speak; being interrupted by the sound of thunder and a flash of lightening outside. It caused him to scream and jump in shock, scattering the cards once again.

"Alfred!" [Name] groaned, "Why did you have to do that?"

"It's not like I knew that the lightening was gonna show up!" Alfred argued, "You would have done the same thing!"

"Just help me pick up the cards again..." [Name] face-palmed, cleaning up the returning mess. "By the time we finally start playing, the power will be back on..."

"I sure hope so. I'm dying to play my game again." He whined, hurriedly grabbing cards off the floor.

Rushing to clean up, Alfred paid no attention to what was going on around him. As he reached to grab a small pile of cards on the floor, his hand grazed [Name]'s hand accidentally. He quickly pulled his hand back, a small blush heating up his cheeks.

"Uh...Whoops, sorry! I was just so into cleaning, I totally forgot you were there!" He laughed nervously, standing up and fixing the cards he had collected.

"Gee, thanks. That was a real nice thing to say." [Name] teased, snatching the small pile off the floor and standing. She chose to ignore the small blush that was creeping up her face, averting her gaze to the floor. "We should start playing, before we make another mess."

–

"Uno!" Alfred shouted as he placed a card on the pile. "Looks like I'm gonna win!"

"Sorry to rain on parade, Alfred." [Name] smirked, "But I got a little something up my sleeve." She gently placed a card on top of his. "Draw 4 cards, and the new color is green."

"Damn it! Green AGAIN? You know I never get green! It's like the color hates me or something!"

"Why do you think I chose it? Now hurry up. The cards are waiting."

Alfred grumbled to himself before drawing four cards from the top of the deck. He groaned when he realized none of them were the color he was looking for.

"Looks like you need more cards, Alfred!" [Name] joked, sticking her tongue out at the blond boy. "I can tell by the look on your face."

"The greens are just hiding...That's all. I got this, so don't worry!" He pulled another card from the deck and slammed it onto the pile. "See? I got a green! They decided to come out of hiding!"

"I'm sure that was the case. But..." [Name] put down a card, "Uno."

"What? No way! You must be pulling my leg or something." he stared in shock, "I thought you had more cards than that!"

"Nope, I didn't. I don't know where you got that idea!" [Name] teased, "You were so lost in your little dream of winning that you let me get the upper hand."

"I'm supposed to win! I'm the hero here, while you're just the sidekick!"

"It looks like I'm the hero this time, so suck it. Just place a card down so we can finish this."

"You're going to be sorry for saying that to me! I'll make sure you never win!" Alfred stood up, pushing the cards aside and leaning over the table, leaning close to [Name]'s face. She stared at him for a moment before moving her head back.

"What the hell are you trying to do!" She snapped, embarrassed at how close their faces were.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I was going to make sure that you wouldn't win~!" He leaned closer, "And I don't back down on my word!"

Before [Name] could make a comeback, he pushed his lips onto hers. Dropping her card in surprise, [Name] stared at Alfred as he pulled away. Smirking, he picked up her card from the floor and put it on the pile.

"Told you I'd win."

"Shut up! You cheated!"

"Hero's don't cheat. They use their super powers to get away with things!"

"Then what was that?"

"My charm power of course!"

"You are such an idiot..."


End file.
